


Her Revelation

by SweetTeaSymphony



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTeaSymphony/pseuds/SweetTeaSymphony
Summary: Like all of Ellie's best revelations this one strikes her as she's sitting on the floor.





	Her Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie's perspective on falling in love. A little mirror of my first post "His Truth".

Like all of Ellie's best revelations this one strikes her as she's sitting on the floor. Specifically, as she's sitting on her front steps watching Nick Torres admit to being vulnerable for one of the first times since she's met him.

And it's a little strange...to be feeling this mixture of grief and elation and confusion all at the same time. So she bottles it up for the moment, masking it as protectiveness and camaraderie as they collectively process their grief and she secretly marvels at being the one to break through Nick's tough outer shell.

Ellie is an analyst so she knows she has a type and that type is 'coworkers'. But they're normally more like her, quiet and bookish and a little socially awkward. Nick would call them "nerds". And yes, she used to have a thing for bad boys, but she'd been young then. She was supposed to have grown out of the craving for leather and calloused hands and the wind in her hair.

Then Nick Torres wriggled his way into her heart with his easy smiles and his tight shirts and his reckless nature. The way his hips moved when he danced to music in the bullpen. The feel of his lips on hers when she kissed him during their mission. The sound of his voice, rough with sleep, whispering in Spanish to baby Cody during their sleepover at Gibbs's.

But Ellie's heart is a bruised, battered, and fragile thing. It is more used to loss than love, to grief than joy. Neither of them are guaranteed a future and she cannot survive the heartache of another shattered dream. Her love offers no protection against the dangers they face every day.

So she keeps her revelation to herself and she pretends she doesn't notice the looks he gives her, or the ones she gives him in return. She tries seeing other men and convinces herself that it helps her forget for a little while. She's his friend because being anything else is a risk she doesn't think she can survive.

__It turns out there's a few things she can't survive and one of them is losing Nick without ever having the chance to tell him that she loves him. And she will find a way to let him love her in return, to let him start dreaming of a future with her that they both live in...together. Her love still can't stop a bullet, but maybe, just maybe, it can save him in other ways._ _

__Charlie and Luis's love story has nothing on the one she plans to build with him._ _


End file.
